Hechizo Lunar
by Milenia Angels
Summary: "Se dice que para conquistar el corazón de alguien...debemos de tener el valor necesario para conseguirlo...eso y tal vez un poquitito de magia"


**Jeje, no debería estar haciendo esto, pero encontré este fic por casualidad entre mis apuntes y me dio penita que anduviera ahí sin publikarlo **

**Esta historia estaba como la anterior que subí publikada en otra cuenta de mi hija porque la habíamos hecho en conjunto, lamentablemente no pudimos finalizarla,y mi hija, la borró por despistada que es XD**

**Asi ke la encontréeeeeeeeeeeeeee y el resto ya lo saben,jeje**

…**Milenia Angels Y LuHamDo...**

**(Unidas por el amor y la justicia XD )**

* * *

.

**"Hechizo Lunar"**

.

**"Sueños de amor"**

**El baile se encontraba en su mayor apogeo, las parejas danzaban en la pista al sonido de la melodiosa música, pocas personas merodeaban el lugar sin tener pareja, una de ellas era una muchacha de cabellos como el sol, que miraba con total tristeza la escena, nunca la invitaban**, **lo que la obligaba a pensar**_… ¿es que acaso soy tan fea que nadie se me acerca? _**, lucia un bello vestido en tonalidad rosa perla, que se ajustaba a su figura en la parte superior y a partir de la cintura desplegaba una gran falda, cuyas orillas se adornaban con rosas, complementando su atuendo con un juego de aretes y collar en forma de luna.**

**Con cierta envidia y nostalgia contemplaba como los demás se divertían, era hora de marcharse, si… definitivamente no tenia nada que hacer ahí, estaba completamente devastada, incapaz siguiera de fingir una sonrisa, cuando algo a lo lejos capto su atención… un muchacho se aproximaba a ella, no era cualquier joven, era todo un hombre, doblemente mas atractivo que todos los que se encontraban en el salón, vestía un tuxedo negro mas su rostro no era perceptible ya que estaba cubierto con un antifaz, la visión de ese joven caminando era tan sexy e irreal que Serena comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y a medida que él avanzaba, escrutó con su celeste mirada a todos lados, puesto que pensaba que el muchacho invitaría a otra joven. Como si de una película se tratase repentinamente una bella canción empezó a sonar por todo el recinto.**

**Cuando el pelinegro estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, tomó y besó su mano diciéndole:**

**-¿Me concede esta pieza bella dama?**

**La rubia pensó que perdería la cabeza, tal era la magia en ese momento que todo lo demás comenzó a desaparecer, solo estaban ellos dos, sumergiéndose en la contemplación del otro, parecía que habían nacido para bailar juntos, el tenia una manera de moverse, de sonreír y de mirarla tan única, que la hacia sentir verdaderamente especial, ella sintió que lo conocía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, debía verlo, quería conocerlo completamente, deseaba saber todo de él…**

**-¿Como te llamas?-pregunto tímidamente**

**-Los velos pronto saldrán a la luz preciosa dama-musitó él quedamente**

**-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-**

**-Que no importa quien sea yo, tarde o temprano acabarás por descubrirlo… -se acercó y en un suave movimiento entrelazo sus labios con los de ella, ¡magia! Era su primer beso, jamás pensó que sabría tan bien, que tendría el poder de elevarla al cielo, empezó suave pero acabó con la respiración de los dos, se separaron y la rubia totalmente sonrojada pero decidida avanzó y retiró el antifaz, de repente todo comenzó a ponerse nebuloso, el rostro de su acompañante se torno borroso y un torbellino de la luz la envolvió…**

...

-¡Ay no! ¡No de nuevo! -El despertador sonó una y otra vez haciéndola recordar que lo de minutos antes había sido solo un sueño, hermoso si, pero solo un sueño, se desperezó y retorció una y otra vez sobre la cama, ¿porque siempre le pasaba esto? todas las noches lo mismo, el hombre enmascarado que le robaba el beso y luego cuando intentaba saber quien era…. ¡pam!, la despertaban ,no tenia duda alguna, algo debía de haber hecho en su vida pasada para merecer un castigo así… quizás roto un espejo, o abierto un paraguas…

-Miau… -Un gatito la distrajo de sus cavilaciones…

-Ya lo tengo -Giró mirándola, el gato negro que se había encontrado hace unos días, seguramente le estaba trayendo mala suerte- Jaja jaja -Rió estrepitosamente al darse cuenta que estaba demasiado paranoica…

-¡Cielos! Como siempre… perdiendo el tiempo de esta forma, me tengo que ir, otro día intentaré saber el misterio que me rodea -Se colocó el uniforme mientras pensaba en que tenia miles de cosas que hacer ese día.

-Lo siento Luna, pero hoy no podré darte tu leche -y acariciándola, avanzaba para abandonar la recámara- pero le diré a Samy que se encargue de ti… otro día más que llegaré tarde ,veamos… un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco retardos, uno mas y mis padres me harán picadillo o peor aún… me cocinarán en agua hirviendo -moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro,las imágenes de su tortuosa muerte llegaban a su mente ,tomó su portafolios y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, no sin antes indicarle a su hermanito que diera de comer a su mascota.

Sus padres se encontraban desayunando, ese día era de un extremo calor en Tokio, divisaron a su hija quien se acercaba y de un zampado tomo una rebanada de tostada y se despidió agitando los brazos

-¡Adiós pa, adiós ma, los quiero! -prosiguió saliendo apresuradamente sin hacer caso de las señas desesperadas que Ikuko y Kenji le hacían.

-Esta niña no cambia -suspiró la peliazul mientras su esposo se acercaba a ella…

-Déjala, es muy despistada, ya se dará cuenta -exclamo Samy de brazos cruzados- ojala se consiga un novio, así no sea tan descuidada…aunque pensándolo mejor a nadie le deseo ese terrible destino…

-¿Qué novio? ¿Acaso mi niña sale con alguien?-gritó desesperado arrancándose los pocos pelos que aun le quedaban, el padre de la joven era muy sobre protector con su pequeña hija y aun no quería aceptar que los niños crecen y la rubia se hallaba en la edad de los anhelos, y amores…

La muchacha corría desesperadamente, miró el reloj, solo 5 minutos mas y lograría su cometido , estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no vio que unas chicas la llamaban

-Serena, Serena…-decía sin cesar una alocada joven

Se paró en seco al escuchar los insistentes llamados, giró y se encontró a sus amigas, que la miraban con enfado, las observó con extrañeza, todas ellas vestían casualmente, ninguna se encontraba con el uniforme escolar ¿Por qué…? Se cruzó al frente, decidida a resolver el enigma cuando una enfurecida Rei la jaló…

-¿Se puede saber que haces? vamos a llegar tarde…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Serena… ¿en que mundo vives? -replicó absolutamente enfadada- Hoy habíamos quedado con las chicas en ir a la feria.

-¡Si! –acotaron a coro Amy y Lita

-Pero, pero… hoy es viernes ¿o no?

-Hoy es sábado, ¿pero en que mundo vives?, vamos… que perderemos el bus - miró confundida a su amiga, cuando cayó en la cuenta que ella tenia razón, pero ¿como iba a ir con el uniforme?, todas las chicas lucían realmente grandiosas y ella toda una niña, la vida no era justa…

-Jaja jaja -se escuchó una risa estrepitosa- ¿como es posible que una cabeza de chorlito se olvide que día es hoy? -dos chicos se acercaron al lugar, y sin querer habían escuchado parte de la conversación, Darien y Andrew eran amigos desde siempre, ambos guapísimos pero diametralmente opuestos entre si, no solo en apariencia física sino también en carácter, Serena conocía al rubio desde la infancia, para él era como su hermanita menor, todo estaba mas que bien… hasta la llegada de su amigo de Inglaterra, que había llegado a hacerle la vida imposible. Los dos se detestaron desde el primer momento en que cruzaron miradas, hacía ocho meses, por casualidad… cuando el examen de la joven cayó accidentalmente en su cabeza, desde ese instante las bromas hacia lo pésima que era en el estudio, se convirtieron en el pan de cada día y no perdía oportunidad de molestarla en cualquier ocasión que se le presentaba. Pero para colmo de males ese odiado cabezota se había trasladado a su colegio, ella no tenía la culpa que la preparatoria y la universidad quedaran en el mismo complejo.

-¿Puedes desaparecer del mundo? -dijo muy molesta, lo odiaba, siempre le hacia la vida imposible- ¿porque siempre estas detrás mío, porque me sigues adonde voy?

-Eso es lo que tendría que preguntarte a ti -acotó con arrogancia

-¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy te mataré! -se acercó dispuesta a tirarle su carpeta por la cabeza, pero Andrew la detuvo…

-Serena, vamos a ir a la feria, hoy es el último día y nadie quiere perdérselo…

-Claro, ¿que pensabas? ¿Que te estaba siguiendo? Lamento desilusionarte pero hoy no es tu día de suerte – Darien sonrió con altanería

Serena se dio media vuelta con el rostro rojo de la furia, subió al autobús, que justo llegaba detrás de sus amigas pero fue demasiado lenta, las chicas ya se habían acomodado en sus respectivos asientos, buscó por todos lados para evitar el coraje de sentarse junto a su peor enemigo, pero el único asiento disponible era el de él.

-Vamos Serena… ¡tu puedes! -se decía a si misma para tomar el valor necesario, no le preguntaría nada, ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra y así no le daría la menor oportunidad de que se burlara de ella. Las muchachas observaban risueñas la escena, esperando a ver la reacción-explosión, ya que las peleas de ambos eran sumamente divertidas.

-Chicas, no tendríamos que haber hecho esto -suspiró con remordimiento Amy

- ¡Ay! Pero… ¿que tiene? son tan graciosos los dos…

-No es bueno divertirse a costa de los demás –replicó de nueva cuenta.

Rei era la única que se mantenía callada, sospechaba que bajo las eternas peleas se escondía otra cosa, Serena tenía todas las señales de una mujer enamorada, pero sabía de sobra que en sus cinco sentidos jamás aceptaría la verdad de sus sentimientos.

La fémina seguía parada, aun no se animaba a tomar asiento al lado del "estorbo", Darien giró su rostro y la observó detenidamente por unos instantes…

-Puedes sentarte, no voy a devorarte cabeza de chorlito, y deja de buscar pretextos para estar a mi lado –concluyó burlón

-¡Yo estar al lado de un… egocéntrico! solo en tus sueños Darien Chiba, y que quede claro en tu mentecilla perversa, que me sentaré contigo solo porque no hay otro asiento disponible…

Se acomodó callada junto a él, lo miró, e hipnotizada por su belleza no pudo apartar la mirada -es muy guapo- pensó -_Serena que tonta eres, un hombre así no te prestaría atención ni en una centuria de años_- En pocas palabras nunca, era muy común e infantil, ella tenia tan solo 16 años y Darien 22 , desde su arribo a Tokio había observado lo mucho que lo asediaban las muchachas, pero extrañamente él no le daba cabida a ninguna, aunque vivía rodeado de esas babosas,se preguntaba ¿Por qué?, todas eran sumamente hermosas, ella en cambio, era otra historia… nadie le prestaba atención, la vida era totalmente cruel, había dotado al "señor engreído" de muchos encantos_- momento, momento… ¿en que estoy pensando?, Darien es un absoluto estorbo, nadie lo querría como novio, es horrible… horripilante_

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto al ver como la muchacha hablaba sola

-Nada, estoy bien… ¿Qué no ves? –Al pronunciar estas palabras le dirigió una mirada retadora, que indicaba… "cállate o te despedazo"

Estuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron, de inmediato quiso pararse pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de él, Darien la sostuvo y el contacto entre los dos fue sumamente delicioso, Serena era muy tímida, podía pelear con él de manera mordaz, pero jamás actuaría como una vampiresa seduciéndolo, ambos se sumergieron en un letargo al verse reflejados en las pupilas del otro.

-Ten mas cuidado -reaccionó él

-Lo tendré –dijo ocultándose detrás del portafolio para que el no se percatara de lo roja que estaba.

Bajaron todos del colectivo, la feria estaba sumamente concurrida ese día, se veían a diestra y siniestra lugares llenos de artesanías, juegos y comida…

-¿Que haremos primero? -Preguntó Mina

-Vamos a ver los stands-exclamó Lita

-¡Si chicas! –Exclamó Andrew- ¿que les parece si vamos juntos? -Serena quería morirse, primero debía soportar verlo casi a diario en el crown, después ser reemplazada en el lugar de preferencia con su hermanito del alma y ahora para colmo, a todos lados que iban, Darien también estaba…se preguntaba si es que comería Darien de postre también

-¡Pues nooooooo!, nunca iría con él a ningún lado -exclamó fuertemente y se retiró del lugar. El muchacho se acercó a su amigo muy enojado…

-Yo me voy solo, ¿por que ese empeño en ir a todos lados con ella?

-Te estoy haciendo un favor amigo -dijo sonriente Andrew

-¿Favor…? ¿A que te refieres?

-Solo que deberías intentar pelear menos con ella y ser más romántico, por que con los métodos que tienes… ¿que decir…? así no se conquistan a las chicas.

-¿Romántico?

-Jajaja, ¡ay cielos! como están las cosas, tú nunca aceptaras lo que sientes, al menos que ocurra un milagro-respondió esto a la ligera sin saber que los milagros tarde o temprano pueden ocurrir.

Él iba a replicar nuevamente pero se dio la media vuelta pensando seriamente en cambiar de amigo, le molestaban esas actitudes, ese empeño en conseguirle novia cueste lo que cueste le estaba complicando la vida. Las chicas junto con Andrew quedaron solas y se dedicaron a recorrer juntos los distintos puestos que había, Serena se fue lo mas lejos que pudo del lugar y se encontró con unos hermosos stands ,allí vendían joyas de fantasía, eso era lo que mas le gustaba, aunque era sencilla a la hora de arreglarse, y eso era algo que sus amigas siempre le recriminaban… que no ponía mucha atención en su vestimenta y que le vendría bien un cambio de imagen. Serena vio una vez más lo que vestía, el simple uniforme escolar, ¡se veía tan niña!, bueno, era verdad, las chicas si que tenían estilo, todas ellas llevaban puestos vestidos cómodos pero bonitos, y que no las hacían lucir infantil.

-Tal vez un cambio de look no me venga nada mal después de todo, un día de estos lo haré, cuando tenga el valor necesario, tal vez así Darien me vea diferente… ¡ay! de nuevo él… ¿por que últimamente todo a mi alrededor se relaciona con el tonto engreído ese…? -un objeto llamó su atención, era una hermosa caja musical en forma de estrella, debía tenerla- ¿cuanto cuesta?-le preguntó al vendedor y al mismo tiempo escuchó como una fastidiosa voz hacia lo mismo…

-500 yenes –respondió el hombre rechoncho que atendía el lugar

-¡Ay no! no me va a alcanzar… solo traje 100, no tengo tanto dinero… -Decía con un gran puchero, sus padres siempre le daban plata, pero ella no sabia ahorrar, porque todo lo que iba a parar en sus manos inmediatamente se convertía en helado…o alguna otra golosina.

-¡Aquí tiene señor! -exclamó la arrogante voz varonil, el vendedor le alcanzó la estrella-Parece que tenemos los mismos gustos -agregó mirándola con ternura…

-¿Tu y yo los mismos gustos…? -No era justo… ahora él le quitaba la hermosa cajita que había visto, hoy era un día de locos, uno de los peores de su corta vida, por lo que airada respondió- Nunca… ¿me oyes bien? ¡Nunca! -gritó con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de algunos transeúntes que rieron del espectáculo brindado, trató de recobrar compostura y con cara de travesura preguntó- Ay Darien… ¿no me digas que quieres la cajita para ti? jajajajajaja, eso se ve muy raro, pensé que eras hombre… ¡ups! Parece que me equivoqué -rió con burla y el la miró totalmente rojo.

-No es para mí…

-Entonces… ¿Para quién es? –Pregunto con mayor interés y arqueando una ceja.

-No es de tu incumbencia cabeza de chorlito, pero para que no pienses cosas que no son, es para mi novia.

-¿Tu… tu noviaa? -tartamudeó, no se imaginaba que él saliera con alguien, ¿por que le dolía tanto? ¿Por que le importaba?, después de todo, ellos solo eran simples conocidos…

En el puesto de enfrente estaba una señora, mas bien una gitana, sonreía con ternura al ver a la apareja discutiendo, como ya iba para media hora la eterna charla, hablo fuerte captando la atención de ellos…

-¡Vaya, que linda parejita! -Serena y Darien se dieron la vuelta y observaron con extrañeza a la gitana…

-¿Pareja? ¿Nosotros? ¡No lo somos! -dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¡Ay pero si hasta sincronizados están! Que ternura… esto es amor… definitivamente amor…

Darien la miró sintiendo un extraño malestar en el estómago,esa mujer lo ponía nervioso por la sarta de tonterías que decía, por lo que optó en alejarse, dejando sola a Serena que atónita observaba como las chicas se acercaban a reunirse con ella y la gitana.

-Serena, te hemos estado buscando por todos lados -dijo Lita

-¿Adonde te habías metido? –acotó muy preocupada Amy

-Por ahí chicas, por ahí nomás…

-¿Estabas con Darien verdad? -agregó Mina con sorna- ¿que andaban haciendo picarones?

-¡Nadaaa!, solo coincidimos, eso es todo… no piensen cosas que no son, aparte el tiene novia -murmuro con resignación.

-¿Noviaaa? -Preguntó Andrew- jajajajaja… buena broma…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada Serena no me hagas caso, si tiene novia, solo que aun no se lo ha pedido…

-¿O sea que no sale con alguien?

-Que yo sepa no…

-Ah…

-¿Porque tanto interés?

-Este... por nada…

Mina miró hacia el frente y vio a la gitana que adivinaba la suerte, inmediatamente se aprestó y sonriendo le dijo-léamela-extendiendo su mano… Serena y las chicas se rieron y la rubia exclamó

-Vámonos Mina, no creo en las gitanas… -La mujer solo sonrió con sabiduría.

-¿Así que no crees?

-Solo si hiciera un hechizo en que a cierto hombre lo convirtieran en sapo durante todo el resto de su vida mortal le creería, jajaja -riendo histéricamente mientras que sus amigas la observaban con gotitas de sudor

-Bueno hermosa niña, deja te digo que la magia no es para hacer el mal, sino el bien, hagamos una prueba….-exclamó la mujer con cierto aire misterioso apuntándola a ella

-Eh ¿yo?

-Si tú, ven aquí… o acaso… ¿Me tienes miedo?

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues extiende tu mano… ¡Vaya! veo a un joven muy apuesto que esta interesado en ti, solo que no se anima a decírtelo, porque es muy tímido…

Vaya magia pensaba Serena, el único hombre, mejor dicho… muchacho que estaba interesado en ella era Kelvin, no era guapo y mucho menos tímido, ya que se le había declarado en varias oportunidades, todo era charlatanería… la miró escéptica una vez más…

-¡Oh dulce niña…! ¿No me crees verdad? Pues te demostrare que lo que digo es cierto, sueñas con un hombre todas las noches, pero no sabes quién es, estás enamorada de alguien pero aun no quieres aceptarlo, eres demasiado tímida y te falta valor, para aceptar lo que sientes y luchar por ello…

Serena la miraba asombrada, todo lo que decía era verdad, ¿pero como podía saberlo?

¿Como?

-No crees en la magia pero te ayudare a creer… solo cierra los ojos… y confía… no en mi… sino en la fuerza de tu corazón y en el amor que vive dentro de el…

Las pupilas de Serena se dilataban presas de la emoción que recorría su cuerpo, las chicas se habían alejado captadas por las hermosas ropas que vendían en puestos cercanos, pero sus pensamientos se hallaban concentrados en las palabras de la gitana…

-Anda linda… no pierdes nada, coloca una mano en tu pecho, donde se localiza el corazón… y la otra dámela mientras recito estas palabras… -Serena la miro dubitativa pero acepto a realizarlo, extendió su mano derecha en el pecho y la izquierda la depositó entre la de la gitana…

.

"**Ella siente lo que él... con las emociones a flor de piel... é****l en cambio sueña con un día lograrla entender... cuando la luna brille y declaren lo que encierran en su corazón... el lazo que por fuerza se creo... **** será reforzado… no por compromiso u obligación… ****sino por el mas bello y puro sentimiento... que es el amor..."**

**.**

No había duda alguna la gitana estaba loca, no… mas que loca, ¿como le podía haber dicho que ella estaba enamorada? si aun no tenia novio, ni sabia lo que se sentía, estar enamorada ¿o si…?

La muchacha se quedó estática,completamente callada y confundida…

La señora la observó-No debes de tener miedo, debes luchar por aquello que amas, yo sólo te daré un pequeño empujoncito, el resto dependerá de ustedes, a partir de mañana tu vida cambiará radicalmente-terminó con voz enigmática

Las chicas llamaron su atención

-¡Serena vamos a los juegos!

Esa noche cuando regresó a su casa, tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, decidió no darle importancia y ponerse a dormir, mañana había quedado con sus amigas de ir a la disco, estaba nerviosa, quería lucir sumamente cautivante esa noche, sin más se sumergió en sus sueños. Ahora debía soñar… si… envolverse en los brazos de aquel sujeto misterioso que elegantemente portaba una rosa en el bolsillo de su impecable traje… y mañana… mañana seria otro día, y ese día le traería más que un problema… quizás discusiones… tal vez peleas… pero también amor…

.

* * *

**¿Que dicen?**

**¿Lo continuamos?**

**Esperamos ke les haya gustado y sino les gustó dejen rr también XD,jajajjajaja**

**Este capi va dedicado para mi amiguchis Mara(Midmoon)de quien no tengo noticias si me lees pégame un grito XD, te extraño**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Nai SD , Serenity Tsukino Martinez e Ilse Demis por su apoyo constante :)**

**Y a todas y cada una de las lectoras de FF**

**Se despiden de ustedes**

**...Milenia Angels y LuHamDo...**


End file.
